What I call Life
by Shadowed Tigress
Summary: Challenge respone to LynnGryphon, Harry is a male prostitute and will do anything for his son. While dancing at a club one night XXXX Finds him and wants to know why. This story is Slash! Past HP/XX and FutureHP/XX Enjoy!


Harry Potter

What I Call Life

By ShadowedTigress

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Song lyrics are to Shoulda By Hinder, and of course What I call life by City High. JKRowling owns the rest, well except for Chuck and Joel…. They belong to me! Yay!

Notes: This is a challenge response to one of the bunnys on LynnGryphon's page. It's the What I Call Life challenge, and I hope I answered it properly.

Enjoy guys

Harry brushed a tender kiss to his sons' forehead before turning to his best friend. "Keep him safe, okay?" He asked before striding out the door, ignoring the tears burning behind his eyes.

Before he could reach the front door, a hand clasped gently around his elbow, "Harry, you know you don't have to do this, right?" Ron asked sharply, roughly forcing a hand through his hair.

"Yeah I do, Ron. Joel is worth it. Besides, I have to earn my keep, right?" he replied with a sardonic grin.

"But Harry…"

"No, now let me go," Harry scowled and jerked his arm out of Ron's grip and swept through the door. He was already running late, if he didn't leave now, he wouldn't be able to dance tonight.

Taking a deep trembling breath, he Apparated away.

Pausing outside of the club, Simply Magick, Harry closed his eyes and buried all the revulsion and self disgust deep inside. Brick by brick, he built a wall around his heart and mind, knowing exactly what he had to do and why. The last thought he buried was the image of his three-year-old son Joel. For no other reason would he be here, but like he told Ron earlier, Joel was worth it. Joel was everything to him.

Focusing on the need to give his son a better life, Harry entered the Exotic dance club with a toss of his head and a bright smile pasted on his face. No one would ever notice the simple sheen of tears that brightened his verdant eyes.

wiclwiclwiclwiclwicl

Draco balked at the door to the muggle club Pansy was trying to usher him into.

"Pansy, have you lost your mind? What on earth makes you think I would like to celebrate my birthday in a Muggle club?" he squawked in alarm as she tugged him through the doors.

"Because here you can have a sexy one nighter and not have to worry about running into him in the morning," Pansy explained, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"Oh," Draco flushed and ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Come on Drake, let's go and celebrate your 21st birthday in style!" She cheered, before latching onto him and dragging him to the bar.

The scantily dressed bartender raked Draco with an appraising eye, "What can I getcha luv?" he purred, licking his lips in appreciation.

"I would like a Bloody Mary, and for my friend here…how bout a Sex on the Beach?" Pansy drawled, smirking at the light flush that graced Draco's face.

"Sure thing Luv, be right up," the Bartender murmured softly before turning to his task.

"By the way Darlin, my name is Chuck," he called over his shoulder at the gobsmacked blonde.

As he finished their drinks, Chuck served them with a flourish. "Not to seem nosy luv, but are you here to celebrate something?" he asked huskily, looking the blonde over with a hungry eye.

"As a matter of fact, we are," Pansy, grinned, knowing with the right words, they wouldn't have to pay for their drinks for the rest of the night.

"Oh really? Do you mind telling sharing the details?" Chuck asked, dark eyes brightening with curiosity.

"Why my dear Chuck, tonight we celebrate Drake's completed journey to manhood. He turned 21 today!" Pansy squealed, giggling helplessly as Draco blushed furiously.

"Really? Well then in that case, your drinks are on me," Chuck declared, leering playfully at the blonde.

"Thank you," Draco replied after managing to regain his dignity.

"No problem Luv," Chuck winked and blew him a kiss.

Draco stared morosely down at his drink. As much as he wanted to enjoy the pleasures Chuck had to offer, he couldn't seem to focus on the brunette Adonis. Heaving a sigh, he turned to the stage as the DJ turned down the music for the announcer.

"Good evening Gentlemen, and of course our Ladies," The announcer began. "Tonight we have a treat for all of you," and here he paused as the crowd roared with approval.

"That's right, for your viewing pleasure, may I introduce the one and only Petal," the announcer bowed as the crowd jumped to it's feet and rushed to the stage. The lights in the bar dimmed and a spotlight focused on the center of the stage. As the DJ started the music, the curtains parted and out stepped the most gorgeous person Draco had ever seen.

_Before I hung up the phone all I could hear  
Was the dial tone ring in my ear  
If I could go back in time  
I'd say those three words_

_I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you_

The man on the stage gyrated slowly to the beat, shaking his long ebony hair over his shoulder as he danced. His eyes were closed and a soft smile graced his lips as if he knew what he looked like.

"You should consider yourself blessed my friend," Chuck whispered staring at the awestruck blonde. "Petal doesn't dance here very often, but when he does he always draws a big crowd," he explained as Pansy shot him a curious look.

"I know him," Draco mumbled as a feeling of Déjà vu swept through him.

"Are you sure Luv? He's been dancing here for the past two years. If you want, I can set something up for you… For a price," Chuck leered at the blonde.

On the stage Petal appeared lost in the music. Every move he made was flawless, there was no hesitation as he pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the crowd. His pants followed swiftly and he swung around the pole, arching into it in time with the music.

_Now that you're gone I'm wasting away  
The life has been siphoned right out of my veins  
If I could go back in time  
I'd say those three words  
I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you  
And this can't be saved if you can't be found  
You hung up and left me for dead on the ground  
You didn't even say goodbye  
I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you  
I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you_

Draco's eyes glowed with lust as he nodded slightly to Pansy. She rolled her eyes and whispered to Chuck he smirked and held out his hand. Draco turned back to the stage, leaving Pansy to make the arrangements. He just knew he had to speak with the black-haired angel from the stage, if only to find out why he was so familiar.

wiclwiclwiclwiclwiclwicl

Harry gathered all his tips and swept from the stage after his song had ended. From the way the manager was all but dancing in glee he knew that he would be dancing again in just a short while.

With a quick calculation, Harry decided that with the money he made from his tips and the side "business deal" Chuck had arranged, he should be able to pay both the rent and get groceries tomorrow.

Feeling his gut clench in disgust, Harry focused on Joel. He was worth it. Nothing else mattered but his son.

A knock sounded on the dressing room door, and Harry spun back to the mirror, refusing to face his customer for the moment.

"Come in," he called out softly, closing his eyes for a second.

The door swung open gently, and the man stepped quietly into the room, locking the door behind him.

"Shall we get down to business?" Harry asked, swinging around to meet the stunned gray eyes of his boyhood rival.

"Potter! What in the name of Merlin are you doing here?" Malfoy scowled as recognition lit up his eyes.

"Earning my keep," Harry drawled sardonically, thrusting a hand through his shoulder length curls.

"So I see. The question remains why though," Malfoy retorted, fisting his hands at his side.

"Unlike some parents Malfoy, I'd do anything for my son," replied Harry softly.

"Your son?! What? How? Why? I mean really?" Draco spluttered, unable to come to grasp at the simple subject.

"My Son. Joel Alessandro Potter. How? Do you really need me to explain the Snidgets and the Bees to you Malfoy? Why? Because he's my world, that's why. The only piece of his father that I have left," Harry explained softly, glaring furiously at Draco.

"And this is the only means you have to raise him? I mean honestly Potter, what happened to your vaults?" Draco sneered, lip curled in derision.

"My vaults? Don't make me laugh. It seems my parents had a codicil to their will, if I were to have a child before my 21st birthday then I had better be married. If I weren't then my vaults would be forfeit until my child's 21st birthday. That being said, I could have probably lived off my Black vault alone, except the Ministry decided to seize that one as well… for the dark objects that were lurking in it of course," Harry sneered, green eyes flashing with ire.

"What happened Harry? Who's your son's father?" Draco asked softly, coming to stand by Harry.

"Really Draco, do you need to ask? Think back, I'm sure it'll become clear to you. Who was I seeing in seventh year? Ginny and I had broken it off at the end of sixth because of the coming war. After I killed Voldemort, Ginny and I had decided we really weren't that compatible, and besides she was happy with Dean. So I was alone, and your best friend approached me. Despite the fact that I was so sure it was a trick, I agreed to a date with him. And what can I say, we hit it off and after a few months of dating, one thing led to another and as a result, I became pregnant. Do I need to spell anything else out for you?" Harry scowled, crossing his arms in front of him defensively.

"Blaise?" Draco asked, almost as if he didn't want to hear the answer.

"Blaise," Harry agreed, verdant eyes cold.

"What happened Harry?" Draco inquired softly.

"What always happens. Life Draco. Life came between us. Don't you remember? The last Quidditch game of the season? For some reason, Blaise was the reserve Beater for your team. He took a Bludger to the back of the head and never woke up, remember? I never even got the chance to tell him about the baby," Harry explained dully.

"Merlin, how could I have forgotten?" mumbled Draco, brows furrowed with disbelief.

"Once I graduated, I learned the truth of my parents Will. I could have kept it by getting married. It never specified whom I had to marry, just that I to be married if a baby was expected. But I couldn't do that. I loved Blaise with all my heart, I wouldn't marry just for the sake of my parent's vaults," Harry clarified.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco retorted, feeling slightly hurt.

"Why would I? We were never friends Malfoy. Just because I was having your best friend's child, didn't mean I had to impose on you," Scoffed Harry.

"Hold up, wait a minute. It wouldn't have been an imposition. I would have married you, hell I'm surprised one of the Weasels didn't offer," Draco sneered.

"They did. I wouldn't accept,"

Harry shivered slightly and wrapped his arms around his body. Merlin he was tired. Tired of pretending, tired of being forced to apologize for his choices.

"That's enough Malfoy, this is my life now. It may not have been what I was expecting when we were in school, but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. To me, Joel is worth every hurt and bruise I may receive. He's my world Draco, and I'll be damned if I ever give that up. If you don't have any more questions, I'm afraid I still have a job to do. I'm sure you can see yourself out," And with that said, Harry swept from the room.

Draco stared at the closed door in shock. What on earth had happened to Potter? He wasn't the same optimistic boy that had burned with determination to do what was right. The man he had become was cold, as if the fire of his soul had been extinguished.

Now that he had found Harry again, could he let him go?

Fin

Now before you kill me, let me explain. This story is just for the Challenge by LynnGryphon

It's as follows:

**Harry Potter**

**-"What I Call Life" by City High**

**What would you do if your son was at home**

**Crying on the floor 'cause he's hungry**

**And the only way to feed him is to**

**Sleep with a man for a little bit of money**

**And his daddy's gone**

**Somewhere smokin' Rock now**

**In and out of lock down**

**I ain't got a job now**

**So for you this is just a good time**

**But for me this is what I call life.**

**-Write a story (long or short) around this scenario**

**-Harry is a prostitute trying to support his son**

**-The father/mother is out of the picture**

**-Someone from Hogwarts goes to a party/strip club/brothel that Harry is working at and confronts him**

**-Harry is hostile and defensive about his occupation but won't accept pity or charity - "Screw dignity, I still have my pride."**

**-Harry's son is the most important thing in his life**

**-This does not have to be a happy story.**

Now being the fluff lover that I am, I couldn't end this story on this note. So I'm planning on writing another oneshot… an epilogue of sorts…. And what happens in it … well you'll have to wait and see.

I also have a prologue planned. Hopefully I can get them both out within the next couple of weeks.

Thanks for reading guys!

Christy

SSDD


End file.
